Gift Of A Dragon Friend
by Pricat
Summary: The Festival of Dragons is approaching and Toothless is feeling lonely as there are no other Night Furies in Berk until a strange rider and her dragon arrive with her clan changing things for the three of them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay, I had to write another HTTYD story but this is a fic gift for my nakama Inyunaruto365 as our Friendship Anniversary is next month and a couple of days before Thanksgiving.**

**She's the Toothless to my Hiccup and the Perry to my Doof.**

**We've been nakamas for four years, well it's four years next month, since we met on this glorious site.**

**I haven't written any Toothless stuff in a long while so blame the upcoming mini sequel Gift of the Night Fury for making me wanna write as I'm looking forward to it.**

**In this story, the Festival of Dragons is coming, which is a celebration of dragons, which was Hiccup's idea but Toothless is a little lonely as there are no other Night Furies in Berk, until an new rider and her dragon arrive, changing acertauin rider and Night Fury's lives.**

* * *

It was nearly Winter in Berk and the village were excited as the Winter Solstice was approaching but it was also near time for the Festival of Dragons, which Hiccup had came up with to celebrate dragonkind, as the long war between dragons and their village was over..

But Hiccup noticed that Toothless wasn't by his side as usual which was strange but he knew that his loyal Night Fury friend needed a little alone time but noticed lately his partner was a little lonely.

Sure there were other dragons in Berk but none of the Night Fury kind which made Hiccup understand, as he'd been alone until that day, when he'd found Toothless and they became friends.

He then headed towards the forest, but to the usual spot seeing Toothless in front of the pond, looking at himself but Hiccup understood.

He could understand Toothless's growls, as he'd learned Dragon tongue which was the ancient lanauage of dragons, especially Night Furies.

"I know how you're feeling buddy, as I used to be like that.

Until I met you, and my life changed for the better.

Maybe there're other Night Furies out there.

If there are, they'll come for the Festival." he whispered.

Toothless smiled sadly, feeling his friend's gentle touch but knew that Htccup understood that he wanted an Night Fury companion, as the other dragons of Berk had others like them.

"You gonna be okay, bud?" he asked softly hearing Astrid call him.

_Go on, bud._

_I'll be okay._

_You're the reason dragons are safe here._

_I'll be fine. _

Hiccup looked longingly at his partner leaving the forest with Astrid, but would check on him later.

* * *

In a village far away from Berk, a young Viking female was wandering through the forest, as the wind blew through her long dark purple hair was blown around her face by the wind, as she was different from the other kids in her they cared about dragons like Berk, but she was wanting her own dragon., but the kids were teasing her, because of her sight but she liked being alone.

But she loved hearing the story about the boy who wouldn't kill a dragon, but her thoughts were distracted hearing whimpering sounds, as it was coming from a cave as she used her long cane to help her but gasped seeing flashes of blue flame knowing it was the flame of an Night Fury.

"Hello?" she called out in Dragon she'd learned a long time ago from the elder of the village.

_Can you help me?_

_I was hurt and alone so I came here._

_I'm Lea_

The young female Viking smiled, seeing a thorn stuck in it's paw, as she pulled it out, but used healing salve making the female Night Fury smile but was shy but she didn't mind.

"You want to be friends?" she said sharing some berries.

The female Night Fury nodded, nuzzling her.

She smiled as she was feeling better but heard her yawn.

"Come with me, Lea.

You'll be much warmer and safer than here.." she told her.

_What about your village?_

_Do they hurt dragons?_

_"_No, we don't Lea.

Like our sister village, we like dragons.

Many of the kids here have them as pets.

We're going there for the Festival of Dragons.

But I'm not going as I don't have a dragon friend." she told her.

Lea then nuzzled her as she became unseen as they were walking through the village of Snowden, to her uncle's house which had a stable for dragons, but Lea smiled, following her into the stable as she heard purr like growling but the young female smiled.


	2. Becoming Her Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to everybody who reviewed especially Inyunaruto365 as she loves it and things are a little crazy in Berk and Toothless feels a little neglected but we know Hiccup doesn't mean it.**

* * *

Hiccup saw Toothless in the Ring, as some Terrible Terrors were running around like crazy, but noticed Toothless wasn't chasing them as usual, knowing he was sad but knew the Festival of Dragons would maybe make him feel better, but had strange dreams involving a strange young Viking but didn't know why.

He then approached his dragon friend with fish but Toothless smiled sadly, eating the fish and knew Hiccup was busy but had an idea scooping up the young Viking onto his back, taking off into the sky but Hiccup didn't look amused.

"Bad dragon!

i've a festival to plan, okay?

We'll fly later, I promise bud." he said.

Toothless pouted, as he landed in the forest, but became unseen after the young Viking got off his back, making him sigh.

He deserved it for not spending a lot of time with him because he was either dragon training or tending to village stuff, and didn't mean to exclude Toothless.

He then headed towards the village, but hoped Toothless was okay.

Toothless however was at the spot in the forest, where he and Hiccupnormally hung out, but he was feeling lonely, but was looking forward to flying later.

_Let's hope he keeps his promise, knowing him._

_He's been so nusy lately, with training the other kids in Berk to be dragon tamers, to spending lots of time with Astrid and planning for the festival._

_I know he doesn't mean it._

He then took off into the sky unseen but it wasn't the same as Hiccup flying on him.

He knew things were a little crazy right now.

* * *

In Snowden, Lea was still asleep in the stable but saw her friend enter with warm food, as she saw the femle Night Fury eating but she was a little sad, as the other kids were talking about going to the Festival of Dragons, along with picking on her because she had sight problems and didn't have a dragon.

But she smiled, feeling Lea nuzzle her.

_I could be your dragon partner, if you want._

_That way the other kids won't pick on you._

Faia smiled, hearing her say that.

"Okay, Lea." she said softly.


	3. Arriving In Berk

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed.**

**Faia and Lea are heading to Berk ahead of the others in the village.**

* * *

Faia smiled as she was tending to Lea but was excited as her uncle had allowed her to go to the Festival of Dragons, along with Lea.

She hadn't told the other kids that she had a dragon but she decided to head to Berk now, instead of waiting for the other kids.

She laughed as the wind was blowing through her hair, as they were flying to Berk but hoped that they'd be welcomed there.

She knew that the kids of Berk had dragons so might find somebody who was like her, but Lea understood, as she knew that things might be different than in Snowden.

But she smiled, as they saw a village up ahead, knowing it was Berk.

_"That must be Berk, Faia._

_Let's land."_ Lea told her.

* * *

Toothless was watching the other kids with their dragons, knowing that Hiccup was busy preparing for the Festival, but flew off unseen

He then headed to the forest but stunned, hearing wingbeats and looking up as his eyes widened seeing an Night Fury but this one had a female rider but was in awe seeing her land but she became unseen at once, making him sad.

Faia was curious, seeing the male dragon staring at her but she started talking in Dragon Tongue, as Toothless relaxed but wouldn't let her touch him, as he didn't trust new people.

She then heard somebody calling as she hid behind a tree, but saw a boy her age approach the male Night Fury but noticed that he seemed friendly, but wasn't sure if she could trust him.

She then emerged once they had left the forest.

_He seems nice, huh Faia?_

_We should go into the village._

_That way, they'll know the village is coming._

Faia knew she was right, as they left the forest, but was curious about meting that boy but his dragon had been friendly, like Lea and might befriend him.

She saw most of the village were staring at her and Lea, but it was because they thought Toothless was the only one of his kind, knowing that during the Festival, most of the dragons would be laying eggs as it would be hatching season.

Hiccup was curious, but stunned seeing a female rider with an Night Fury but Astrid was wary of this girl, but the others didn't care.

"Where did you come from?" Astrid asked angrily.

"S-Snowden." Faia answered not giving eye contact.

Hiccup was very curious about this kid, especially as she had an Night Fury.

He'd the feeling Toothless would like her.


	4. Making Him Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

Hiccup was leading Faia to his house, but knew that Snoggeltog, which was Christmas for his clan

He was also smiling, seeing the other dragons helping their friends but Lea was a little nervous as she became unseen.

"She's shy, Hiccup around other dragons.

i hope that she likes Toothless." she told him.

He then entered the house, seeing Toothless get excited, jumping onto him, knocking him over as he laughed, as Faia knew that Lea did that,.

She then saw Lea appear, as Toothless's eyes widened seeing the female Night Fury as Hiccup was in awe.

_Who're you?_

_I've never seen you before, but you must be Faia's Night Fury._

_You're very pretty._

Lea nuzzled him, as she liked him, even though they hadn't met before, but Hiccup smiled, as he liked seeing his friend happy.

But he saw Faia smile, as she knew what Lea and Toothless were saying, as she knew dragon tongue.

"She likes Toothless, Hiccup " she told him.

He blushed, hearing her say that, as he knew dragon tongue like him.

"You guys should stay here, until your clan come for the Festival of Dragons." he told her.

"Thanks, Hiccup." she told him.

Astrid was stunned, seeing her friend with a pretty Viking female but wondered who she was.

She was hoping that he was okay, as she knew he was a little lonely.

But saw Stormfly, her Gronckle nuzzling her.

She was happy seeing her.

* * *

Faia was outside, watching Lea and Toothless playing but she was laughing, as both Night Furies were jumping around, and knew they liked each other, but then heard the roar of many dragons, as she knew it was her clan from Snowden.

She was excited, along with Lea, as the other dragons weren't friendly with her, but Toothless saw her nuzzle her, as they became unseen.

Faia then saw the other kids getting off their dragons, as the other kids of Berk were staring at them, as Stoick and the other adults were telling them, they were here for the Festival of Dragons.

Toothless growled in anger, seeing some of the other dragons emit blasts of fire his way, as the black scaled dragon male was lunging, as blasts of blue fire emitted.

"Toothless, stop!" Hiccup yelled.

Faia knew that the other dragons had started the fight.

Stoick then let Toothless stay outside, but Lea appeared, as she wanted to be with him.

_i''m sorry about that, but it was brave of you._

_Those dragons are jerks, but not you._

_They always were mean to me as well._

Toothless smiled, as he nuzzled her.

He knew that chaos was going to ensue, in Berk.

Hiccup then brought some food out, but knew those other dragons had started that fight, but his father was being stubborn.

"Come on, buddy.

Let's go on a flight." he told him.

Toothless got excited, as Hiccup got onto the saddle on his back, as he took off into the night sky but Lea knew that he'd be back, as it would make him happy.

* * *

Hiccup laughed, as they were doing jumps but were having fun as he knew that his friend hadn't started that fight, but kt kope that things would be okay, as he knew things were going to br crazy., as he was holding onto him.

He knew he liked Lea, but was too shy about it.

He would try to help him anyway he could.


End file.
